This invention relates to substituted N-benzotriazoles of the formula ##STR2## in which R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 may independently be hydrogen; halogen; nitro; hydroxy; cyano; alkyl; amino; alkoxyiminoalkyl; cyanoalkyl; carboxyalkyl; carboalkoxyalkyl; cyano (carboalkoxy)alkyl; hydroxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl; haloalkylsulfonylaminoalkyl; (alkyl).sub.n aminoalkyl; (alkylcarbonyloxy).sub.z alkyl; haloalkyl; formyl; alkylcarbonyl; carboxy or its salts; COOalkyl; carboxamido; mono or di- substituted carboxamido wherein the nitrogen substituents can be selected from hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, and alkylsulfonyl; sulfonamido wherein the nitrogen substituents can be selected from hydrogen and alkyl; (alkylsulfonyl).sub.z amino; (acetyl).sub.z amino; ##STR3## YR.sup.8 wherein Y is O, NR.sup.9, or S(O).sub.n ; and R.sup.8 is --(R.sup.10).sub.m --COR.sup.11 ; --(R.sup.10).sub.m --SO.sub.2 R.sup.11 ; ##STR4## alkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; aralkyl; cyanoalkyl; acetoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; hydroxy; alkenyl or alkynyl;
R.sup.9 is hydrogen; alkyl; alkynyl, alkenyl or alkylcarbonyl; PA1 R.sup.10 is alkylene; PA1 or R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached comprise an optionally substituted saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring having up to 6 ring members selected from carbon, nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur and wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, carboxy, formyl, oxo and carboalkoxy; PA1 or R.sup.3 is --(CH.sub.2).sub.q R.sup.14 where R.sup.14 is a 5, 6 or 7 membered saturated or unsaturated optionally substituted heterocyclic ring wherein the ring members are selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, carbon, oxygen and sulphur and wherein the substituents are selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, carboxy, formyl, oxo and carboalkoxy; PA1 or R.sup.3 is YR.sup.8 where R.sup.8 or R.sup.11 can be a 5, 6 or 7 membered saturated or unsaturated optionally substituted heterocyclic ring wherein the ring members are selected from nitrogen, carbon, oxygen and sulphur and the substituents are selected from alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, carboxy, formyl, oxo and carboalkoxy; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 z is 1 or 2; PA1 q is 0 or 1; PA1 M and Q are independently alkoxy; alkyl; (alkyl).sub.n amino; hydroxy; hydrogen; alkenyloxy; (alkenyl).sub.n amino; alkynyloxy; or (alkynyl).sub.n amino; PA1 L is oxygen or sulfur; PA1 P is phosphorus; PA1 R.sup.4 is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl or nitro; PA1 R.sup.5 is hydrogen; nitro; halogen; cyano; alkylthio; alkylsulfinyl; alkylsulfonyl; alkoxy; acetylamino or amino; PA1 R.sup.6 is hydrogen; halogen; haloalkyl; haloalkoxy; cyano or SO.sub.y R.sup.12 and R.sup.12 is alkyl or haloalkyl and y is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 R.sup.7 is hydrogen or halogen; PA1 X is N or CR.sup.13 wherein R.sup.13 is hydrogen; halogen; haloalkyl; cyano; nitro; alkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; alkylsulfinyl or alkoxy; and agriculturally acceptable salts thereof. PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen; halogen; cyano; alkyl and haloalkyl. More preferably hydrogen, halo and cyano. PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen; nitro; alkyl; halogen; alkoxy; carbonylalkoxy; haloalkyl; haloalkoxy; COOalkyl; SO.sub.3 H and YR.sup.8 wherein Y is O, NR.sup.9 and S(O).sub.n. PA1 R.sup.3 is hydrogen; alkyl; halogen; hydroxy; haloalkyl; amino; a 5, 6 or 7 member heterocyclic ring wherein the heterocyclic ring is attached to the benzotriazole ring by a N-atom or YR.sup.8 wherein Y is O, NR.sup.9 or S(O).sub.n and R.sup.8 is (--R.sup.10).sub.m COR.sup.11, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl and alkyl; R.sup.9 is hydrogen, alkyl and alkylcarbonyl and R.sup.11 is alkoxy, alkyl and alkynyloxy. PA1 R.sup.4 is hydrogen and alkyl. PA1 R.sup.5 is hydrogen and halogen. PA1 R.sup.6 is haloalkyl halogen and SO.sub.y R.sup.12. More preferably haloalkyl. PA1 R.sup.7 is hydrogen. PA1 R.sup.10 is --CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- or --CH(CH.sub.3)--. PA1 X is N or CR.sup.13 wherein R.sup.13 is hydrogen, halogen or haloalkyl. More preferably N or C-chloro.
R.sup.11 is alkyl; haloalkyl; hydrogen, hydroxy; alkoxy; haloalkoxy; alkoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkoxy; alkoxyalkylamino; dialkoxyalkylamino; aryloxy; aralkyl; alkoxycarbonyl; hydroxycarbonyl; alkoxycarbonylalkyl; hydroxycarbonylalkyl; (alkyl).sub.n amino; (alkyl).sub.n hydrazino; alkoxycarbonylalkylamino; hydroxyalkylamino; (alkyl).sub.n aminoalkylamino; (alkyl).sub.n aminocarbonylalkylamino; hydroxycarbonylalkylamino; alkylsulfonylamino; arylsulfonylamino; acetylaminoalkylamino; N-alkoxy-N-(alkyl).sub.m -amino; N-hydroxy-N-(alkyl).sub.m amino; cyanoalkylamino; (alkenyl).sub.n amino; alkoxyalkylamino; (alkynyl).sub.n amino; alkenyloxy; alkynyloxy or semicarbazido;